Can We Make This Work?
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck gets a job for a movie in New York. After graduation Beck and Jade start their new lives together. With Beck always gone at work and Jade trying to support herself, will they make this work?
1. The Audition

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't been writing a lot guys. I just lost inspiration and so many things happened in the last two years. Hope you can forgive me :) I hope this story can make it up for my absence. Without further ado, here is "Can We Make It Work?"**

Graduation was all I kept thinking in my head. After graduation I can finally be free from my abusive father and be free from bullying. I wouldn't call it bullying though, I'd call it peoples wrong opinions about my self expression. After graduation I won't have any stress about homework and studying and grades. It'll just be me and Beck in New York City for the rest of our lives. We both want to continue our acting, directing, and writing skills for movie and tv companies. Beck sat next to me on the couch.

"Whatcha watching beautiful?" Beck asked as he kissed my temple.

"The scissoring" I replied.

"Didn't you watch that like ten times today?" Beck asked.

I reset the blue ray player and started to play the scissoring again.

"Eleventh" I said smirking.

Beck pecked me on the lips and started to put on his jean jacket over his yellow and black flannel shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Remember I had that audition for 'Lovely Love'?" Beck asked.

I searched my brain for any recognition for that movie name. Then all the sudden it came to my mind. Beck took me out for dinner one night and mentioned it. He wanted to make sure I got mad in a public place and if I hurt him there would be witnesses.

"Oh yeah" I mumbled.

"It's okay, Jade. If I get the part it'll all be worth it when we move to New York City"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just nervous you won't get the part"

"Well, you do know a part of the job is rejection" Beck said smirking.

"Get out of my sight, loser" I said kissing him goodbye.

He walked out of the RV and started the car to his audition. I don't know what's been wrong with Beck recently. He's been failing every audition he went for. He's been _crushed_. If he doesn't get this one then I don't know what I'll do. I know he's just a student at a performing arts school but the way he takes things is so serious. That's what I love about him.

I got my last piece of homework done, cooked dinner, made coffee, got a shower, and drift off to sleep. That was until I heard the bed creak and someone moving besides me. I tried to look through the darkness and saw an outline of some fluffy hair. Beck had come back home. I turned the lamp on to see Beck's face. It looks like he has been crying, therefore the tear stained marks on his cheeks. I sat up on his bed and began to comfort him.

"Beck it's okay. Maybe next time" I whispered as I rubbed his back comfortably.

Beck turned around to look at me. His face was serious, then turned into a big smiled. He began laughing and crying more.

"Beck are you okay?" I asked.

"I got the job!" Beck exclaimed.

I jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and spun me around the room. We were both laughing in joy with our faces both tear stained. Beck wiped the joyful tears off my face.

"New York here we come" Beck whispered.

**That's the first chapter! Hope you all like it and I'll update sometime soon!**


	2. Graduation

"Hey can you help me button this robe?" Beck says struggling.

I walked over to him and helped him button up his robe and put the cap on his head.

"Thanks babe. Let me do a quick hair check and we'll be at school in no time" Beck says walking his way to the bathroom.

Today is _finally_ the day we graduate. Beck and I already bought plane tickets and packed everything to go to New York City. Beck's new manager bought us an apartment to stay in for the time being and sent over some moving vans. We packed all of our belongings in the vans and they'll meet us in New York once after the ceremony is over. I'm just happy we can finally leave this hell hole we call Hollywood.

"Are you ready?" Beck asked disturbing my train of thought.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

It was about a ten minute drive from Beck's RV to Hollywood Arts. Beck and I laced fingers as we walked through the corridors we've seen almost everyday for the past four years of our lives. When I first came here, I didn't know anyone except Beck. We helped each other out a lot. He seen me at my worst, he seen me at my best, we went through our hells together and overcame them as one.

Everyone looks so different since our freshman year. Cat's hair is now straight rather than curly. Andre looks more like a man. Tori looks like a women and lost the baby face. Robbie is still carrying around that thing. On second thought, I don't think anyone has really changed. Cat bounced over to us in her black and red cap and gown.

"Jadey! Can't you believe we're graduating today? Isn't that right mr. Purple?" Cat said.

She pushed the button on her violet giraffe to make a funny sound. Cat started laughing at the various syllables the giraffe was spitting out.

"Yeah, Cat, it is pretty exciting" I replied.

"Everyone line up like we did at rehearsal! It's graduation time!" Mr. Sikowitz boomed through the empty hallways.

We all lined up and sat in the chairs set up on the stage. Helen started saying a few thoughtful words on the stage.

"Students, teachers, parents, friends. We are here today to celebrate the accomplishments of our seniors this year. Each and everyone of these students has a knack of talent. We have been honored to showcase these talents. Without further ado, I'd like to call these students up to grab their diplomas" the crowd started cheering as Helen called everyone's names.

"Andre Harris"

"Beck Oliver"

"Robbie Shapiro"

"Cat Valentine"

"Sinjin Van Cleef"

"Tori Vega"

"Jade West"

The ceremony was over after a couple minutes of speeches and everyone said goodbye to one another. People were too scared to approach me because of my bad temper with everyone around me. At least I won't see these people in a _very long time_. That's when Vega approached me.

"Jade" Tori said.

"Vega" I smirked.

"Look, I know we have a bad past of always having arguments. I want to put that aside. Since this is graduation maybe we can build a new relationship. I just want to settle our differences" Tori explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Vega" I said.

I strutted off to find my boyfriend chatting with some girls Beck and I went to school with. Once they saw me coming they ran for their lives.

"You think you'll still intimidate people when we come back?" Beck asked.

"Who said were coming back?" I laughed.

Beck kissed me on the cheek then whispered in my ear. "Come on. We'll be late for our flight"


	3. The Tableread

"I think were done with everything" Beck said putting the final touches on the apartment.

It's been two days after graduation. We met up with Bill, which was Beck's manager. Bill is a really nice man. He spends all his days at work but he is _such_ a family man too. He has six kids, three boys and three girls. He has a beautiful wife as well. She has blonde curly hair, skinny body, and always dressed in the nicest clothes. They were a very high standard family. Bill was the best director out there, his wife worked in real estate, and all six of his kids went to a private school.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around two-twenty, why?" Beck asked.

"Beck! You're going to be late for your table read!" I exclaimed.

"God damn it!" Beck yelled in frustration.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house and into the car. We waited in traffic for a couple minutes but we finally arrived on the set. We got out of the car and headed towards security.

"Name please?" Security asked.

"Beck Oliver. This is my girlfriend Jade"

"Photo ID?"

Beck pulled out his wallet and took out his photo identification card. The security man looked at the photo and looked up at Beck.

"You can come in but the lady stays outside" security said.

"She's coming with me!" Beck argued.

"Beck calm down I got this" I nodded to him.

I kicked the security man in the crotch and he fell down with a thump.

"Beck! Come on! Run! Show the way!"

Beck jumped over the security man and ran with me. We ran through the long hallways of the studio until we reached the table read room. Everyone in the cast was waiting. We made it just in time.

"Beck Oliver" Bill said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Bill Vertez" Beck replied returning the hand shake.

"You can sit by Emma" Bill replied.

Beck took a seat between Emma and Jay. Emma Fallon has been in the acting business since I could remember. She used to go to school with us. She got an audition for a Disney channel series and she got the main role. She dropped out of school later on and never looked back. Jay Lenard was your typical surfer boy actor that always wanted to be at the beach. Jay had a ripped body, bleach blonde flappy hair, and a tanned body. Then there's Beck, and actor who got a chance.

Beck has gotten one of the main roles for Lovely Love. Dana, Emma's character, has been in an abusive relationship with Spencer, Jay's character. They lived together for a while and Dana finally got to see the abusive side of Spencer. After many arguments Spencer kicked her out leaving Dana nowhere to go. Dana walks on the road wanting someone to pick her up. Drake, Beck's character, picks Dana up and let's her stay at his house for a while. Spencer shows up at Drake's house and punches Dana in the face repeatedly. Drake punches Spencer in the face while Dana crawls over to the phone and calls 911. The police arrest Spencer and everyone lives a happy ever after, except for Spencer.

The table read is over and Bill's youngest daughter came inside.

"Hi princess" Bill exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Bill's youngest said.

They were playing around and talking and laughing. They looked so happy together. It made me realize that I wanted to start a family with Beck sometime. I think I'm ready but I'm not sure about Beck yet. He seems to keep things on the down low often so I'll need to crack his emotions out of him.

"Do you want to go to Taco Bell?" I asked Beck.

"I'm in the mood for some tacos" Beck smiled.

We drove down the street and ordered our tacos for take out. We went back to our apartment and started dining. Beck was pigging out while I took little bites.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Nothing" I replied as I took another bite.

Beck stopped eating. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Jade, I know something is wrong. You can tell me. Please?"

"Well, I saw Bill with his daughter and it made me want to have kids with you"

"Well, if you want to have kids, I think I'm ready"

"Really?"

"Yes I am. Now come on. Time to do some baby making"

**I just had to add in the bade tacos ;) sorry I haven't updated in a while! This weekend has been crazy!**


	4. The Wait

**I promise these chapters will get better**

"Get your hands off of her!" Beck was saying his lines out loud to Jay.

"Never!" Jay exclaimed.

"And now it's the end of the scene" Beck said closing his script.

"You did great man" Jay said.

"You too" Beck replied.

Beck walked over to the chair where I was sitting and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Beck asked me.

"I still feel nauseous" I replied.

It's been at least a month since that day I had that talk with Beck. We both agreed that should should have a baby because it would help us a lot. It would also get publicity for Beck and I out there.

"It'll be okay, honey" Beck said kissing my forehead.

I went back to typing on my laptop. I was trying to find this book I made in the tenth grade and clean it up a little bit. It was a mystery book where this girl got stolen by a man in the woods and lived with him in a while. The police came to arrest the guy but she never came out of her locked closet. It was basically her life in that closet until she gotten found. I thought I could use it for a new script and sell it to someone.

"Beck!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this for a second"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did you know what I called that story we had to do in tenth grade for Mrs. French's project?"

"Wasn't it 'Away With The Woods'?"

"That's it! Thanks babe!"

I typed in Away With The Woods on my laptop and about twelve chapters came up. I started reading the first chapter. I guess I was still the dark person I am now. It was so creative and descriptive. I sat in my chair for a good two hours reading my story. I finally got to chapter twelve realizing I never finished it. Maybe this can be my new project.

"Beck!" Bill called over to Beck.

"Yes?"

"You did an _excellent_ job today! I'll have you take the rest of the day off"

"Thanks Bill!"

Beck and I walked through the studio trying to get to the parking lot. Everything was fine until my stomach started to get crampy. It was so bad we had to stand there for five minutes until I could move again. Everything was fine again so we went back to the car and drove to our apartment. I got everything to make dinner and the cramps started coming again.

"Babe, I don't want to say this, but I think you're pregnant" Beck said.

"To be honest, I think I am too. I don't know yet though"

"You've been crampy all day and your period is three weeks late"

"I still don't know"

"Jade, I'm getting you a test. We _need_ to see if you're pregnant or not"

"Fine, whatever"

Beck left the apartment to go downtown to a drug store. I've never been so nervous in my life. Yes, I was the one that wanted to have a child with Beck, but I've never had a kid before. I don't know what to expect. Will Beck stay and help me? His career is just starting out and I don't want to effect that. Will our child turn out like me? Will our child be an outcast at school or get bullied? Will our child have a birth defect? All these questions are running through my head I'm starting to stress myself out. I heard the door open and Beck came in with the test.

"So how do you do this?" Beck asked.

"I pee on it?"

"Obviously, but how do you know if you're pregnant or not?"

"It'll tell you?"

"Yeah, but if mean how does it tell you?"

"We'll just have to see" I said smirking.

I went into the bathroom and did the deed. I set my phone alarm for three minutes so I can look at the test again. I sat on the toilet seat and began to wait. I started thinking about the positive things having a baby can do to us. It'll give us more publicity, it'll make us more stronger and closer, we'll have another thing to love, and all I kept thinking about was the cons. My phone alarm went off and I looked at the test. It was positive. I grabbed the test and walked into our living room.

"What does it say?" Beck asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant"

**I'm about 19373652618181% done with my family. I'll update soon. Please review!**


	5. The Announcement

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. My science grade is down so I need to bring it back up and I've been studying off the hook**

We sat at the table that felt like an eternity. Beck finally got the courage to say something after five minutes.

"You're pregnant?"

"Well that's what it says right?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well we both wanted this kid and now we have it. Now that it's inside of me I don't know what to do. Your career is just starting and I don't want this baby to effect that. Lovely Love is going to premier and you're doing a ton of interviews. I don't think right now is the right time"

"Jade, we have nine months before this baby comes into the world with us. We have all the time we can have. I know it may not seem like a good time right now but once you hold that baby in your arms it won't matter anymore. That's how Finn felt about Ian right?"

Finn, short for Finnegan, is Beck's brother. He wasn't a musical junkie like Beck and I were. Finn went to a normal high school with normal students and normal classes. He had tons of friends and was the star of the soccer team.

Finn met a girl in his sophomore year. Finn and Olivia have been steady since junior year. Finn's friend have invited him and Olivia to a party, which the accepted the invitation. After a few drinks, Finn and Olivia started to have fun with each other. They had sex and a few weeks later Olivia announced she was pregnant. Beck's parents were pretty mad Finn impregnated a girl at sixteen but they were there to support them in whatever they may need. Finn and Olivia started fighting from stress and arguing what they should theme the nursery.

Once during the fight it's gotten so bad Olivia's water broke. Everyone was in complete panic. The only person there besides Finn and Olivia was Beck. Beck called 911 and the ambulance came immediately. After seven hours of labor, Ian Drake Oliver was born. After Ian was born, Olivia and Finn never fought again. You can say Ian changed their lives.

"Just because that happened to Finn doesn't mean it'll happen to us" I reply.

"It could" Beck said.

"Looks like were gonna have to make some calls now"

"I know who we should call first"

"Who?"

"Tori"

"Vega?"

"Yeah, she's our friend. Right?"

"Beck, you know my feelings about her"

"She's my friend, Jade. I think we should tell her"

"Fine whatever"

Beck took out his phone and had Tori on speed dial. The phone rang twice and Tori picked it up.

"Hey Beck!" Tori said giggling.

"Hi Tori! Jade, say hi to Tori"

"_Hi_" I said a little to harshly.

"_Well_" Tori said fake gasping like she took offense to it.

"We have some news" Beck said

"Okay. What is it?" Tori asked.

"Jade is pregnant" Beck revealed.

"_What?_" Tori asked.

"I'm pregnant, Vega" I say through the phone.

"That what I thought Beck said! Congrats guys! You're going to be a great father! As for Jade, she might destroy that kid" Tori mocks.

"You know what Vega?" I scream through the phone.

"Jade! Enough!" Beck breaks our fight apart.

"Well I need to get back to decorating my dorm room. I'll call you guys later. Again, congrats! Love you guys!" Tori congratulates us again.

"We love you too, Tori!" Beck exclaims.

"Meh. Bye" I say then we hang up the phone.

Beck and I make many calls and facetimes to many of our friends and family members. I was afraid everyone was going to be mad, but everyone seemed to be excited. I actually can't wait for this kid to come.

**Hope this was up to your expectations! Please review, I love hearing what you have to say! Not sure when I'll post the next chapter but hopefully it'll be soon.**


	6. One Month

**I hate when people don't know the difference between sincere and sarcasm -_-**

* Pregnant at one month *

Beck was sitting on the set as Bill gave him instructions on what to do for the scene.

"Okay, Beck, this is the scene where Dana gets dragged away by Spencer and you try to save her. Action!" Bill say signaling the camera man to start rolling.

"Get your hands off of her!" Beck yells to start the scene.

Beck is so sexy when he yells. I remember this one time we were stressed out about homework and the play and I had to calm Beck down.

_"I won't get the part I just know it" Beck sulks in the corner._

_"Stop acting like such a baby. You're going to get the part. You tries out for the main lead and so did Sinjin" I shiver at the name Sinjin. "Who is obviously going to get the part?"_

_"Sinjin"_

_"Are you fucking kidding me Beck?" _

_"I wasn't concentrating enough!" Beck voice grows._

_"Yes you did! Who the fuck will give Sinjin the part?"_

_"Sikowitz!"_

_"You're going to get the part!"_

_"I have no time for this! I have homework and lines to study! I can't do both of those things at once!" Beck's voice is now yelling at me._

_"Yes you can do both! Beck stop being such a pussy!"_

_"Well you are what you eat" Beck whispers._

_He lays me down on the couch and start making love out of our reckless fights._

Thinking about those memories makes me smile. Beck and I are perfect for each other. Were totally opposite but so right for each other. I shift in my seat and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. It's getting really hard to breathe as I try to scream for someone to come help me. I can feel my face turn red as I struggle to get help. I try to take in as many breaths as possible but my throat won't let me have it.

"Jade!" Beck hops off of the set and starts running towards me. "Are you okay?" Beck starts shaking me trying to get an answer from me. I lie there on the floor as he calls 911. I start having more flashbacks to when I was a child.

_"Dad?" I call out. None of the maids or workers in our mansion came out to help me. I couldn't find my dad. I was all alone in my huge house._

_I ruffled my pink dress and started skipping down the halls. My black buckled shoes are making little pitter patters on the oak wood floor. I bump into something and look up, it was my father outside his office._

_"Go away and stop making noise" Dad says sternly._

_"Daddy?" _

_"What did I say about making noise?" Dad yells. _

_He starts to punch me endlessly._

"Jade?" Beck starts to cry.

With that, I black out

**Sorry for all the cursing and violence in this chapter. I didn't realize it would get ****_this_**** dark. As a warning, it's going to get ****_much_**** darker. Review the chapter and story please!**


	7. The News

I woke up in a hospital bed as pain shoots through my entire body. Beck, Jay, Emma, and Bill are sitting in chairs beside my hospital bed. My head starts to pound and I wince. Everybody gives a confused and frightened face as the pain smoothes down and Beck starts to talk.

"Hey honey" Beck says as he rubs my hand with his thumb.

"Hey" I gave a faint smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bill asked.

"I kind of do, but then again, I don't" I respond.

"Well what do you remember?" Jay asked.

"I remember that I had a flashback of when Beck and I was in high school and a flashback when I was a child. Everything went dark after that and now I'm here" I explain.

"Was there any pain?" Emma asked.

"A ton" a reply.

Everyone is silent has the doctor comes into my hospital room.

"Jadelyn, I see you woken up" Dr. Diego says.

"It's Jade" I say slightly annoyed.

"Well, _Jade_, it seems like we've come up with a solution to your problem" Everyone stays still as we wait for him to continue. "You got the pains because the baby is too big. Were afraid that your too tiny to carry the baby which will make the pregnancy extra hard for you. You'll get these pains frequently. I'll give you a prescription for painkillers. As for the baby, your child will be alright, but instead of birthing the natural way we will have to preform a C-Section"

"What?" I say confused.

"A C-Section. It's where you-"

"I know what it is but why can't I birth the natural way of pushing?"

"The birth canal is too small to push the baby out, even when it'll be dilated"

"That's a bunch of bullshit! I don't want to cut my stomach open!"

"Jade, calm down" Beck steps in the conversation.

"I'm not going to calm down!" I yell.

"Thank you for the diagnosis doctor, we appreciate it" Beck says as the doctor leaves.

"I don't wanna cut my stomach open"

"Jade, I know it seems scary now. You'll just have to get a couple stitches. It's what Olivia did when she had Ian" Beck explains

"Oh will you _shut up_ about Olivia!" I exaggerate.

"Jade. You probably shouldn't have said that. I know your pregnant and you can't help what your feeling but you can't act out this way" Emma says.

"Oh what do you know Emma? You dropped out of school when you were in tenth grade! Hell, you wouldn't even know what being pregnant feels like!" My voice starts to climb.

"Jade that's enough!" Beck yells "let's get into the car and leave"

I change from my hospital gown in to my regular clothes and head out into Beck's car. We drive for a little bit until we reach our tiny apartment's destination. I rush into Beck and I's bedroom and lock the door. I lay down on the bed and cry all my fears away.

"Jade, open the door"

"No!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to get my stomach cut!"

**Why is Jade so afraid of getting a C-Section? Why is she making a big scene out of it? Read and review and see in the next chapter.**


	8. The Truth

**Today we get to see why Jade is afraid of C-Section!**

"Jade let me in"

"No, I want to be alone"

Beck opened the door without any trouble.

"How do you get in here?"

"I have a key to every door in this house you know"

I have been in Beck and I's room for over an hour. Beck was slamming on the door trying to get in and asking what's wrong. Can't he understand I just want to be by myself? Beck sat beside me and gave me hug. I instantly moved away from him to the other side of the room.

"What is the matter with you today?" Beck asked.

"Well I _did_ go to the hospital today and waking up saying I need a c-section made it worse" I replied.

"These aren't pregnancy hormones, something is wrong"

"No there isn't"

"Jade, I know there's something wrong. Just tell me"

"Fine" I sat beside him on the bed once again to tell him my experiences with c-sections "When I was an infant my mom had to get a c-section for the same reason I have to. Her birth canal was too small to push me out regularly. Once she got into the surgery room they started to cut her open. They cut too far down and accidentally punctured me in the rib. My rib is fine but my left lung wasn't. I could have died. That's why I have asthma and medication I take, and that's why I'm so scared"

Beck sat in shock trying to take in what information he was given. You can tell he was just as worried as I was.

"I'm sorry. I know this news must be very hard for you but we need to get this child out of you. Stressing is bad for you during pregnancy. Besides, you have eight months to worry about it.

"You're right. I'm sorry I made that whole scene"

"It's alright baby"

Beck and I hugged for what felt like an eternity.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Beck.

"I don't know"

"We don't have anything around the house so we'll have to go to the store after we eat"

"How about chipotle?"

"I can go for Mexican"

Beck and I drove to chipotle and ordered our food. I got three soft tacos while Beck got a burrito bowl. We find a place to sit down and some of Beck's fans spots us. It's normal being spotted out in public so we embrace it. We're never mean and always have time to meet people.

"Hi" a teenage girl said. She looked about fifteen. She has florescent red hair in a ponytail and bow to complete the look. She was wearing a Lovely Love promotional shirt with Beck, Emma, and Jay in their costumes.

"Hi!" Beck and I reply back.

"I'm Grace"

"Well hi Grace!" Beck says back.

"How's the baby, Jade?" Grace asked.

"Good! I had to go to the hospital today though because I passed out while waiting for Beck to get finished with a scene. It was really scary" I replied.

"Oh yeah, everyone is talking about that. I bet it was scary" she said.

"People already finding out about that? That happened three hours ago?" I said.

"Psychics" Grace laughed.

"Do you want to take a selfie?" Beck asked.

Grace handed her phone to us and gathered around to take a selfie.

"Thank you both so much!" She said running off.

She ran back to her parents talking to them about what just happened. She waved bye to us and left the restaurant.

"Do you think people know about the tantrum?" I asked.

"Hopefully not" Beck replied.

We finished our food and went to the store. We bought groceries we needed for the week. We went back home and sat down to watch tv. There was a commentary on MTV about my trip to the hospital. Beck confirmed everything was okay with me, then they interviewed Emma.

"She found out she had to get a c-section and started flipping out on everybody! She flipped out on me and said I didn't know anything about motherhood because I dropped out of school to become and actress. Jade started to flip out on Beck too when all he was trying to do was take care of her. What a shame. Hopefully that baby won't turn out to be like her"

Beck turned off the tv and started pacing around the room.

"How could she say that about me!" I asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with her and Bill tomorrow and try to get things settled"

"She had no business being in my business and telling people about my business!"

"I know. That's why I'm going to talk with Bill and Emma tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine"

"No it's not! It's making me and you look bad. No one is ever going to buy 'Away With The Woods' or watch 'Lovely Love' Beck, of course it's not fine!"

"Trust me, it will be. I'm not going to let anybody hurt us"

**What will happen when Beck confronts Emma of what she said on MTV? How will Emma react? What will Bill do for Emma's punishment? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Can We Make This Work". The more reviews, the faster I'll upload.**


	9. The Fight

**What is Emma's punishment? How will Emma react to Beck confronting her? Today is the day to find out!**

It's been a day since Emma's interview on MTV. Magazines and internet blog spots have heard about it and covering it like they do in the news stories. People have recognized us everywhere and asked questions about what really happened at the hospital that day. Beck and I went to the set and went straight to Bill.

"Bill, we need to talk" Beck said.

"Is it about Emma's interview?"

"Yes"

"Well I already have her in the interview room. I was waiting for you to come today so we can all talk about it?"

"Has she said anything else? Why is she in the interview room?"

"Relax. She's just waiting for you. I was yelling at her earlier in there and I told her not to move until you came"

"Okay. Well can we go talk to her now?"

"Absolutely. Let's go"

Beck and I followed Bill to the interview room. Emma was sitting there in her tan sundress, the costume for Dana. Her hair was up in a bun. She was looking in a pocket mirror fixing her makeup.

"_Damn_" Emma sighed as she saw Beck and I walk Into the room.

"Now let's talk. Emma, why did you decide to say that about Jade?" Bill asked.

"It was true. I never lie. I always tell the truth" Emma replied.

"Well, you do know Jade is a script writer, right?" Bill asked.

"Yes" Emma replied.

"You do know you saying Jade was flipping out on everybody cost her writing career, right?" Bill asked.

"Well, now you put it that way" Emma trailed off.

"You really need to watch your words" Beck jumped into the conversation.

"Beck" Bill said in a warning tone.

"Who asked you?" Emma retorted.

"Emma, stop" Bill warned her.

"No, really though? Is this a stunt that you wanted to look good in front of? Do you want jade to fail? I can't believe you were threatening a baby that isn't even born yet! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Does that sound familiar to you? You said that on Ellen around your second interview with her. Practice what you preach, Emma. You are such a disgusting person. I can't believe I'm even communicating with you right now" Beck said.

"Excuse me? I've been an actress since I was twelve. I'm twenty-six now. I think I know more about the acting business than you. You've only been acting since you were fourteen. Your eighteen now? I think we both know who knows more" Emma argued back.

"You dropped out of school what do you know?"

"Look, I don't need school to tell me how to act. I was obviously born with the talent if Disney wanted me"

"Look where you are now, you're a rejected Disney star"

"Don't you mean Grammy award winning actress?"

"No?"

"Well, I don't have time for you anymore. Bye" Emma said as she slammed the door.

"Beck, Jade, I'm sorry. I tried to do something" Bill apologized.

"It's okay. I can deal with her for two more months. After Lovely Love premiers, I'm never going to talk to her again. Come on Jade let's go"

Beck and I walked out of the interview room, through the set, and into the car.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to back you up" Beck apologized.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. Can we just go home?"

Without saying anything Beck drove away from the set back to their apartment. Emma was on television again. Beck grabbed the remote and turned MTV off.

**I promise I'll update more frequently. Finals have been pretty rough on me. Summer is almost here though. Here are pictures of what Emma's outfit looked like **

** . **

** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=62423376**

**Review please :) I don't know when I'll upload again but hopefully it'll be soon! **


	10. The Interview

**Did anyone else see the new episode of catfish? I'm so disappointed in the person in the Gillian fandom :( I'm still in shock...**

* * *

**Two months pregnant**

"Beck I need to go dress shopping" I say as I walked into our room.

I am now two months pregnant and starting to show a little bit. I'm still "skinny" but you can tell that I am pregnant

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Well, as you can tell, I have a growing fetus in my uterus" I explained.

"And?" Beck asked hinting he needs more explanation.

"My stomach is getting much larger" I say pointing to my stomach.

"Can you still fit in your old clothes?" Beck asked.

"Barely, they're going to pop right off of me if I wait any longer. I need more clothes. Plus I need a dress for the premier of Lovely Love and my interview for the Ellen Show" I explained.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you had an interview tomorrow" Beck replied.

"That's why I need a dress, silly" I walked over to the bed and kissed Beck's forehead.

"Do you have to go to set today?" I asked.

"No. This is Jay and Emma's scene" Beck said rolling his eyes at the name "Emma".

"Okay, then you can go shopping with me" I winked at him.

"Okay, fine, you do know there isn't a designer maternity clothing brand right?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to have to get your maternity clothes at Target or Walmart" Beck explained to me.

"Oh, I don't care. I just want some clothes that fit me" I replied.

Beck and I got showered, dressed, and ready for the day. We went to Target first. I got a lot of tops and shorts that match. I also got more clothes for the future when my stomach grows more. We walked a little further to the baby section to grab stuff for the baby too. We bought bottles, diapers, baby toys, and baby clothes. We don't know what the sex is yet so all the clothes were either yellow or green. We both thought I got a lot of clothes for the mean time so we checked out. We went into the car and drove to Ralph Lauren's studio to fit me in a dress for the Lovely Love premier. I decided I would just wear a sundress for my interview with Ellen. We stopped at Ralph's studio and tried on some clothes.

"So, what style are you looking for?" Ralph asked me.

"I want something silky but well fitted. I would want to show my baby bump a little bit and I would love for the dress to be strapless. Keep in mind I like black" I say with a wink.

"I'll see what I can find" Ralph said standing up.

A few minutes later Ralph came back with a dress. He guided me into the dressing room and helped me zip it up and clip it back so I can have the right shape. I walked out on to the test stage where Beck was. The dress was an elegant red color. It was strapless and tight yet flown. To make the look complete, you can see my baby bump.

"Jade, you look ravishing" Beck beamed.

"I think it looks great too" I turned to Ralph "Do you have this in black?"

"Unfortunately, no" Ralph paused "But if you want my opinion, you should wear the red dress. So many people would expect you to wear black. You'll surprise for sure. You'll make front page headlines!"

I thought for a moment until I realized he was right. I purchased the dress and got into the car. We came home and I slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

_"Where am I?" _I thought to myself. I forgot after I was done shopping I fell asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning. I walked in to the kitchen where Beck has left a note.

_Dear Jade,_

_I had to go on set today early this morning. If you need anything call me. I'll see you on TV soon. I love you_

_\- Beck_

TV? What was he talking about? I tried to remember and everything hit me. I have an interview with Ellen today! Good thing I don't have to be there until nine. I took a shower, did my makeup, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I decided to take Ralph's advice and dress more girly and colorful to surprise people. This would be my first talk show debut so why not? I found my sundress hanging on the dresser. It was a white dress covered with purple accent flowers. It was strapless and frilly. I got into my car and headed toward the Ellen show set.

"Name please?" Security asked.

"Jade Oliver. I have an interview today" I say.

"Okay. Thank you" security replied.

I got through security and found my way towards the green room. It was only me and it seemed like a five year old that can dance. I felt so awkward because I had no one to talk to. Around thirty minutes later one of Ellen's assistants told me to start heading toward the stage. I did as I was told and waited until Ellen called me.

"Here we have an eighteen year old woman who is the wife of Beck Oliver. She is now writing a play called "Away In The Woods" and is now pregnant at two months with their baby. Put you hands together for Jade Oliver!" Ellen announces.

I strutted on to the stage as I hear the overwhelming screams and cries of mine and Beck's biggest fans. I walked towards the red chairs and gave Ellen a hug. The crowd started quieting down until I spoke.

"Oh my god this is so different to me. I love it!" I say earning screams from the audience.

"Thank you. I try to give everyone the best experience possible when they visit. So let's talk about your baby. How are you feeling?" Ellen asked.

"Worn out" I say earning laughs from the crowd.

"I could imagine. I never had kids but whenever I watch my niece's all I want to do is sleep afterwards"

"Trust me. I sleep all day when I'm not on set with Beck"

"Speaking of Beck, how did he react about the pregnancy?"

"He took it well. I can tell he's ready to be a father. He claims he'll be the best father in the world and I don't blame him. He's so good with his nephew and younger cousins. I can't wait until I see him holding our little son or daughter"

"That's really nice. So what about "Away In The Woods?" What's the plot of the story?"

"Well, it's about this girl that gets kidnapped by this guy. The guy goes to his house and locks the girl into his closet. The police comes and arrest the guy and forgets the girl is in the closet. It's basically her life inside the closet"

"That sounds really interesting. I can't wait to see it. Let's give a round of applause to Jade! We'll be right back"

The audience claps and screams like crazy. I hear Ellen's theme music and the camera cuts off. I thank Ellen for having me on her show and looked on my phone. I got a text from Beck.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_You did amazing babe! Can't wait to see you when I get home :)_

* * *

**Did a long chapter for you all! I realize my chapters are really short compared to other fanfictions so I'll try to make chapters more longer. It's now summer so I'll write more! :) here what Jades premier dress looks like **

** . /it/Ralph+Lauren+Spring+2013+ **

**And this is her sundress for Ellen **

** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=20060856**

**I'll post what happens at the premier next! Please review! Thank you! **


End file.
